Renki Miniki
here |name = Renki Miniki |voicedby = Japanese Kaori Nazuka English Kari Wahlgren |birthplace = Earth |nationality = Japanese |loveinterest = IX.A Erde Charlie Days (Crossover) Daemon Sai (Rebuild) |dateofbirth = June 12, 2389 |age = 11(Mobile Savior Gundam C.E.D.) 18(Mobile Savior Gundam E.V.A.) |alias = The Temptress Renivater 3 The Silence Breaker The Pacifistic Devil |bloodtype = AB- |gender = Female |gene = Renivater |height = 5'11 |hair = Sliver |eyes = Red |rank = Gundam A.M.P. |mobilesuits = GU-0000 E.V.A. Gundam GU-0000-FS E.V.A. Gundam Full Saber ASO-CD C.E.D. AT |affiliation = Celestial Being's Dexza Unit |universe = Anno Domini-UNITIY|family = Aria Miniki (Father;Dead) Marya Miniki (Mother;Dead) Hiro Miniki (Brother;Dead)}} Renki Miniki is the main protagonist of Mobile Savior Gundam E.V.A. She is the pilot of the GU-0000 E.V.A. Gundam ''and the ''GU-0000/FS E.V.A. Full Saber. She is nicknamed "The Temptress". She was injured during C.E.D., forcing her wear a Reaph Suit to live, but after E.V.A., Renki only has to a waist Reaph now, but she still wears the full Reaph Suit. She appears in Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover as a member of Team Pacifist. Personality and Character Renki is a kind, peaceful person and a pacifist, beleiving that war is the source of all pain in the world, but understands that she needs to fight for peace. She plays violen and keeps one in E.V.A. Gundam. She is loyal to all she meet, inclucing Charlie and IX.A. After E.V.A., Renki was damaged in the right eye, but was known as the Silence Breaker, also, it mensioned that helped many people after the Emiter Break War. Abilities Because of the acident, Renki became a Renivator, allowing her to experince EVOLVE Mode with E.V.A. She is skilled with MS Piloting, the GU Blade X and can accese Veda. Her Renivator eyes change between red for angry, blue for sadness and green for shyness. Her abilities are unlimited, unlike Charlie Days. Out of all of the Renivators, she is the best version until End of Unitiy. She is able to connect to many Renivaters at once. History Childhood Gundam C.E.D. Gundam E.V.A. Throne: DAEVION Gundam ROUGE Gundam DXA Gundam Giga End of Unitiy F Gundam Unity's End After Unity's End Unison Gundam: Saika Full Saika 00S: Crossover Renki appears in 00S: Crossover as a member of Team Pacifist. She is found drifting through space by the crew of The Eternal, who then brought her to The Traveller to recieve medical treatment. She was saved by Milliardo Consulo from being killed by Patrick Yagami shortly before being discovered. Relationships Dexza *Charlie Days Red Knife Army * Zect Army * Res Millia * Neo R.K.A. * Neo Zect Army * Other Media 00S: Crossover Vol.1//REalizing Vol.2//REbirth Vol.3//REdemtion Sidestory: GU Sidestory: 4Komi Sidestory: Endless Destinies Rebuild of C.E.D. She plays her role the same as she did in ''Mobile Savior Gundam E.V.A. ''In 0.3, she start a relationship with Daemon Sai, inshead of IX.A. Crossover Sidestory: Renki Miniki Quotes Gallery |Renki as she appeared in Mobile Savior Gundam E.V.A. File:Renki C.E.D..jpg|Renki in Mobile Savior Gundam C.E.D. |Renki during EVOLVE Mode |Renki as she appears in Throne: DAEVION Renki Weiss Giga.jpg|Renki as she appears in Sidestory: Weiss|link=Mobile Suit Gundam Sidestory: Weiss Giga Trivia *Renki shares the same Japanese voice actor as Flall Grace and Denki Chikawa. *She has a theme, Silly Go-round by FictionJunction YUUKA. Category:Anno Domini Category:Renivater